It was Written in Stone
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: "I have no memory of who I am But I remember that I have a Role to Play" "I am merely doing what I was meant to do So why does it feel wrong?"
1. Prolouge

I ran. I ran so fast everything ached. But I didn't care. Considering the circumstances, I simply couldn't afford to quit running the way I was. And is it normal to hear my heart beat in my ear? That did not matter. I then heard the chirps of a familiar friend. Looking to the side, there was the familiar American Goldfinch flying by my side. The look in his eye was frantic and inviting. I accepted the invitation by quickly climbing onto his back. The two of us flew off, the bird going at top speed. He recognized the threat. Hearing the music, I noticed how he was quickly becoming drowsy. As motivation, I bent over to his ear, softly singing a song to keep him going.

**消える飛行機雲 追いかけて追いかけて**

**kieru hikoukigumo oikakete oikakete **

**Chasing, chasing the fading vapor trails**

**早すぎる合図 ふたり笑い出してるいつまでも**

**hayasugiru aizu futari waraidashiteru itsumademo **

**The signal is given too early- we start laughing**

**真っ直ぐに眼差しはあるように**

**massugu ni manazashi wa aru youni **

**So that we can always look straight ahead, **

**汗が滲んでも手を離さないよ ずっと**

**ase ga nijindemo te wo hanasanai yo zutto**

**Even if it's slippery with sweat, I won't let go of your hand, ever**

While the other tune weakened him just slightly, my own kept this bird going. Just when I finished the chorus sadly, I had somehow been knocked off of my ride. I remember the glowing purple energy coming at me swiftly. Upon impact, not only had I been knocked off of the bird, but it had leached out everything in me. I barely even felt the impact of the ground, it merely being a brush against numbness. The bird was no where from my perspective. Hearing her haunting voice continue, the last few drops of my energy had been sapped away. I sank deep into the land of slumber.

_「お休み、妹ちゃん。」_

* * *

Hello! TheKawaiifan here! Incase you were wondering, the song is Tori no Uta. This is my first Vocaloid Fanfic, so I hope you guys will enjoy it. I know it's a bit vague now. Don't worry. Things'll clear up. Ever since hearing Immature World, Lapis and Merli have offically joined my list of favorite Vocaloids. I just love em too much. I saw that there wasn't too much fan fiction for the both of them, so I fixed that. Well, I'm in the process of doing so. Anyways, stay tuned for more in this story :)


	2. Note

Hey Guys. Sad to say, i'm calling this off. This story is over. The End.

Don't worry, I have my reasons. I made some tweaks to the story, and this prologue really doesn't work with it well. It just doesn't. The original storyline is that Merli had ran away from home and was soon manipulated by a higher demonic being. Her given job was too use her powers to sap the energy out of everything and everyone and hand over that energy to said demon to recharge it.

The plot had always been a bit sloppy to me, and it hurt my brain trying to put the pieces together. When listening to the demos, more specifically, Immature World, I felt that i-Style and Taishi were trying to tell a more complex fantasy story, and I was desperately trying to figure out what that story is. Ideas were kinda shooting through my head left and right. I guess I got a little impatient, since apparently I posted this story before I even had a story figured out. Damn.

The problem for me was Merli's manipulator. There were too many questions that I found difficult to answer. Who was this person? Why was this person hiring Merli specifically and not just tricking Lapis into feeding the energy? What were they gonna do with the energy? Why would this person wanna do it? What's their backstory? Do I want them to be human or a divine being? What's the threat? *insert more questions*

This plot was always too loose and sloppy for me to work with. It's actually hurting my brain. I tried filling in the role with the Miku from the Synchronocity series, only to abandon that thought. I barely even understand what that story is about, much less that character. Yeah, I get the premise, but the rest of the story is just confusing to me and I don't understand what's happening. To include a character that I don't understand just screamed "bad idea" to me. I also considered Rilliane from the Story of Evil, but I'm not sure why she would ever want to mess with Merli's powers and come back to the modern age if she's already reformed.

After seeing the English Subbed version of Justitia by Merli and taking inspiration from a few pieces of other media, I think I've come up with a more solid idea of what I want for this story. But it involved some major changes. For one, evil manipulator guy had to go. This version surrounds itself more around Merli's reasoning for going berserk with her powers in the first place, which is vastly different from the original premise. The order of events had to be switched around, including the chase scene with James.

Now, I'm still trying to fit in some of the pieces now that I think about it. This version still will though have a number of the events I had planned for the original. Once I figure everything out, the story 'It Was Written in Stone' will be re-written and posted seperately from this one. It will include a number of other vocaloid characters, the answers to many questions, some mythology, references, some seriously awesome songs, fantasy, etc. This original version I'm keeping up just so people can view that seriously awesome premise. I hope you guys will be reading the updated version once its up. And I hope you guys liked the premise I did post.

See you then! :)


End file.
